La leyenda del rey vikingo
by KillaCAD
Summary: Si hubiese sido una chica, se habría llamado Helga. Helga sonaba mejor que Helghe y no cargaba consigo la ambigua crueldad del rey vikingo a quien le debía su origen. (Advertencia: gender bender)


**Advertencia: Gender bender** ; esto quiere decir que **algunos** personajes han pasado de ser chicas a ser chicos y viceversa. Las explicaciones sobre los cambios de nombres están al final.

Este fanfic está inspirado en los **fanarts de Dokinana** (son preciosos, véanlos, por favor). Sin embargo, me hago responsable de todo el contenido de la historia que ven aquí.

 **Dedicado a Conno Berserker** (espero sinceramente no haber arruinado tus expectativas).

* * *

 **La leyenda del rey vikingo**

Si hubiese sido una chica, se habría llamado Helga. Helga sonaba mejor que Helghe y no cargaba consigo la ambigua crueldad del rey vikingo a quien le debía su origen.

Bob lo había justificado muy a su manera: "Así se llamaba el rey. Los Pataki estamos destinados a la grandeza". Quiso argumentar que la grandeza no siempre era razón de orgullo, pero sabía que Bob leía solo lo suficiente y solo lo que le convenía.

Helghe era el nombre de un rey vikingo legendario. Este rey vikingo había conquistado tierras nórdicas con precisión y crueldad antes de que el estigma del destino cayera sobre él. Helghe, el hijo de los Pataki, no resentía al rey vikingo. Resentía compartir su nombre y temía, secretamente, que su destino estuviese marcado por la desgracia.

No habría sido más que superstición infundada, si Helghe Pataki hubiera nacido en un hogar convencional. Sin embargo, el hilo de oro que tejía las hazañas de su destino no era benevolente. Helghe era el hijo menor de Miriam y Bob Pataki. El hijo que no estaban esperando y, comparado con Olga, el menos talentoso de la familia. Esto no se debía a su falta de aptitudes. Si Helghe hubiese recibido una décima de la atención que Olga recibía, Bob y Miriam se habrían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas razones para sentirse orgullosos de toda su descendencia.

Sin embargo, la vida no era justa para los niños con nombres de reyes vikingos extraordinarios.

La indiferencia de sus padres endureció la inclinación bondadosa de su carácter. Helghe contemplaba silenciosamente la apariencia del hogar que Bob y Miriam procuraban para Olga y se preguntaba si la sangre era realmente más espesa que el agua. Se acostumbró a estar solo, y a sentir una molestia que nacía en el centro de su corazón y se atoraba en su garganta. Tragaba su resentimiento mientras se acostumbraba a entender el lugar que ocupaba en esa familia.

A pesar de ello, su vida podría haber sido peor si hubiese faltado a su primer día de escuela.

El primer día, como se lo esperaba, nada estuvo listo a tiempo. Tuvo que procurarse bocadillos, anunciar en voz muy alta que ya se marchaba y enfrentarse a los desconsiderados cambios climáticos (y a algunos perros malhumorados). Llegó empapado en lluvia y lodo, sin ganas de entrar ni conocer a nadie. Solo en ese momento, escuchó la voz más dulce del mundo.

 _—Hola, linda chaqueta. Me gusta tu chaqueta porque es rosa como tus zapatillas._

Se demoró un momento en darse cuenta que un paraguas se había abierto sobre su cabeza. La amabilidad de su voz, y la belleza fulminante del único amor de su vida, lo tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó dos veces, solo para estar seguro de no estarse equivocando, para asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente.

Miró el rosa escondido debajo del barro y recordó también su profundo enojo. La chaqueta y los zapatos habían sido un error, por supuesto. Miriam había equivocado el color cuando se las pidió. _Las quiero rojas, mamá_. No le sorprendió que le hubiese traído un color diferente; eso no evitó que una parte de sí mismo volviera a decepcionarse. _¡Rojas, no rosas!_ Pero a Miriam le daba igual; lo olvidó pronto, la misma tarde en la que prometió cambiarlas.

Helghe no había pensado en lo que los demás dirían sobre sus zapatillas y su chaqueta rosas. No entendía por qué esa niña rubia se había detenido a observarlo ni porque le había ofrecido un refugio bajo su paraguas. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la felicidad, pero parecía ser bastante distinta del enojo. Se olvidó del frio, de los charcos de barro y del camino insoportable hasta la escuela. Se abochornó en el cumplido que transformó la mañana mientras miraba en silencio cómo la silueta se alejaba dentro de la escuela.

Por una vez, se alegró de que Bob y Miriam se hubieran quedado con Olga. Se alegró de no ser el hijo favorito. Se alegró de la lluvia y de la existencia de Lucy Shortman.

En los años siguientes, Helghe agradeció, día a día, que el hilo de oro de su destino lo hubiese puesto en el camino de esa niña rubia de sonrisa amable. Por muy mezquina que fuese su suerte la mayoría de las veces, siempre encontraba esperanza en ese primer amor de los días de lluvia.

—¿Y cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Helghe fingió desinterés.

—¡Lucy!, estás confuso porque te golpeé en la cabeza con una bola de béisbol. —Lucy bajó la mirada, arrepentida, y Helghe sintió una punzada de culpa en su corazón, muy cerca de los recuerdos de su infancia—. En fin, realmente lo siento, y vine para llevarte a la escuela si es que estás de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —Helghe se mordió la lengua para evitar que el entusiasmo se volviera más evidente—. Claro, eh, b-bueno, me gustaría ir a tu escuela, gracias.

Fue en ese momento cuando el cielo de gris tormentoso decidió alimentar su culpabilidad con la caída del aguacero.

—¡Oh, no, Lucrecia!, ¡el cielo está tirando agua!

—Soy Lucy y está lloviendo. Vamos a compartir mi paraguas.

Para compartir el paraguas tuvieron que caminar muy cerca uno del otro. Helghe entrecruzó su brazo con el de Lucy y agarró el mango con fuerza. Llovía como ese primer día en el que se conocieron, con la misma intensidad y formando los mismos charcos de lodo. Lucy era ciertamente una chica muy buena que no merecía ser engañada de esa manera. Helghe lo sabía, pero también sabía que era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo y debía aprovecharlo.

Había sido una casualidad que la bola bateada por Lucy en un entrenamiento durante el receso le golpeara la cabeza hasta quitarle la razón. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después del impacto, pero luego de despertar en su cama con un fuerte dolor en las sienes, Miriam entró a su cuarto para explicárselo todo.

 _—Buenos días, querido, dime, ¿cómo te sientes?_

 _—Un poco apaleado, Miriam, ¿y TÚ cómo te sientes? —Respondió de mal humor mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

 _—Yo estoy bien, Helghe, pero a mí no me golpearon la cabeza con una pelota de béisbol y yo no padezco amnesia desde ayer._

 _—¿Amnesia?_

 _—¡Ah sí!, no podías recordar nada y eras un niño totalmente inútil. Pero, en fin, gracias a esa pequeña niña rubia de tu clase…_

 _—¿Niña rubia?, ¿cuál niña rubia?_

 _—Ah sí, cuál es su nombre…, Art-…_

 _—¿Art…? Ninguna niña de mi clase se lla…_

 _—Ah, eso es, Lucy, ya recuerdo. —Miriam sonrió—. Lucy te trajo a casa, te preparó algo de comer y luego te ayudó con tu tarea. También te cobijó cuando te quedaste dormido y luego se esperó allá abajo hasta que yo llegara a casa._

 _—¡¿Lucy hizo todo eso por mí?!_

 _—Así es, cariño, me alegra que ya te sientas bien._

Miriam se marchó como si nada, como si sus palabras no tuvieran importancia, como si Lucy Shortman lo visitara todos los días para ayudarle a hacer la tarea. ¡Qué va, si Lucy y Helghe son mejores amigos! Helghe sintió que una corriente de energía pura le inundaba el espíritu. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió que se le calentaba el último cabello del cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que Lucy tuviera un corazón tan grande para cuidar de él después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Fue demasiado. Fue demasiado en ese momento y fue demasiado para sus escrúpulos. Retornar a los días de indiferencia fingida resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Lo conveniente era otra cosa; ¡ni siquiera tendría que mentir! Solo tenía que fingir un poco, solo un poco más hasta que Lucy no recordara que Helghe era el matón oficial de la escuela. Incluso, si lo pensaba, podría llegar a gustarle un poco, ¿verdad? Solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para no doliera ahí tan hondo en la boca del estómago.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, evitando los charcos, Helghe se convencía de que había tenido la mejor idea de todas.

* * *

 _—_ Lucy, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Helghe no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño. Se controló, sin embargo, porque le había costado mucho trabajo evitar a todos los chismosos en la entrada de la escuela y no iba a tirar por la borda todo su trabajo duro. Fingió interesarse en uno de los lápices que Lucy le había prestado y dejo que ella respondiera. Después de todo, Gerald era su mejor amigo.

—Buenos días, Gerald, estoy enseñándole a Helghe cómo escribir su nombre. —Le explicó con paciencia.

—Lucy, Helghe tiene trece años, estoy seguro de que puede escribir su nombre, —le lanzó una mirada incrédula—; además, esa no era mi pregunta. Quiero saber por qué está sentado en mi lugar.

—Oh, ¿quién es este zop-, es decir, este muchacho de cabello extraño?, ¿un alien? —Se mordió la lengua para no decir más y ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Gerald alzó una ceja.

—Es Gerald, mi mejor amigo, y no es un alien. —Lucy miró a Gerald—, todavía no recupera la memoria, así que creo que debo ayudarlo por algún tiempo.

—¿Me acaba de decir alien? —Gerald lo miró intensamente por un largo rato. Helghe sabía que probablemente sospechaba, pero mientras tuviera a Lucy de su lado, no tenía por qué preocuparse—. Mira, Lucy, no me importa cambiarme de lugar, pero esto es extraño y tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿Estás segura de que Pataki no está fing-?

—¡Geraldo!, ¿estás seguro de que no eres un alien? —Lo interrumpió en voz alta y varios de sus compañeros los miraron con atención. Helghe sintió las miradas de fascinación y disgusto que le lanzaron, pero no le importaba.

—Te lo dije, —añadió Lucy y dio un suspiro largo de resignación.

Gerald rodó los ojos y decidió no contestar la provocación; en cambio, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy y se acercó para hablarle al oído: —Si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que avisarme y escaparemos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucy sonrió y Helghe decidió que Gerald, definitivamente, tenía cara de cepillo. Fingió no importunarse, pero juró cobrársela luego. No había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho a Lucy y no necesitaba saberlo; nunca le había gustado la cercanía absurda entre ambos, ¡¿por qué Lucy no podía tener una mejor amiga para variar?!, ¡¿por qué un mejor amigo y por qué Gerald de entre todos los perdedores de la escuela?!

—Está bien, Gerald, todavía tenemos que vernos en la biblioteca después.

 _OH, CLARO QUE NO. SOBRE SU CADAVER Y EL DE TODOS LOS DEMÁS IDIOTAS DE LA ESCUELA._

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una pequeña mano sobre su hombro. Helghe volteó con violencia, pero se calmó cuando vio que se trataba de Apolo.

—Helghe, ¿estás bien?

Bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, Helghe tragó saliva. Era difícil mentirle a tu mejor amigo, especialmente, cuando tu mejor amigo era sumamente inteligente y perceptivo. Miró de reojo, pero tanto Gerald como Lucy seguían enfrascados en una discusión secreta que lo estaba irritando. Apretó los puños y dirigió su atención, nuevamente, a su interlocutor. Solo basto un momento de silencio para que notara el brillo de comprensión iluminando lentamente los ojos de Apolo.

—¿Te conozco pequeño… eh, niño? —Simuló lo mejor que pudo.

Apolo arrugó la nariz. Helghe abrió mucho los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado donde Arnold y Gerald conversaban. Eso bastó para que Apolo sonriera ligeramente.

—Eh… sí, claro, soy Apolo Heyerdahl. Vine a traerte la tarea que dejó el profesor ayer. Estoy seguro de que alguien te ayudará a entenderla. —Se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz alta—; quizá puede ser alguien que se siente a tu lado.

Lucy dio un respingo y Gerald hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Tarea? —Repitió Lucy confundida.

—Sí, verás, yo soy el compañero de Biología de Helghe, pero creo que recuerda quién soy.

—No tengo idea de quién es el pequeño niño asiático.

Gerald, Lucy y Apolo lo miraron fijamente por un rato, pero Helghe no se inmutó.

—Eh… sí, bueno, —se aclaró la garganta—, parece que se confunde más cuando está cerca de personas que no le resultan familiares, ¿te importaría cambiar compañeros, Lucy?

Todavía sin dejar de observar a Helghe, quien se veía sospechosamente tranquilo, Lucy asintió: —No hay problema, pero mi compañero es Gerald. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Apolo, quién no había considerado la idea, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Gerald era uno de los muchachos más populares y atléticos de la escuela. Secretamente, admiraba su disposición para llevarse bien con los demás y sus cualidades de líder. Apolo conocía muy bien sus propias habilidades, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera envidia por las que no poseía. Era un sentimiento muy ambiguo que prefería no discutir con los demás, especialmente, desde que se le ocurrió mencionárselo a Helghe y recibió una palmada muy ruda en la espalda junto con un pedazo de sabiduría: _Eso sonó súper gay._ Apolo no se ofendió porque Helghe tenía libros de poemas que ocultaba del mundo, así que supuso que cada quién tenía su propio secreto.

Gerald observó a Apolo, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Por alguna razón, el mejor amigo del abusivo más fastidioso de su grado era un pequeño niño nerd. Gerald sospechaba que Helghe lo tenía sometido con sobornos, pero Apolo no se veía como una persona que sufría. Incluso, algunos años atrás, se le había ocurrido preguntarle si todo estaba bien y recibió una respuesta muy directa: _Helghe es mi mejor amigo, aunque tú no puedas comprenderlo._ Gerald decidió dejarlo en paz. Eso de meterse en los asuntos de otras personas no era su estilo.

—Eh, Geraldo, ¿harás grupo con Apolonio, aquí presente? —Presionó Helghe con una sonrisa enorme que se veía muy poco natural en su rostro.

—Yo no me llamo… y él no es… —Gerald se exasperó—. Sí, bien, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Me encantaría, —sonrió Apolo (y en él, la sonrisa sí era natural).

Lucy tosió para ocultar una risa y Helghe decidió no meterse en los asuntos de Apolo. Gerald alzó una ceja y decidió irse antes de que la situación se volviera más extraña de lo que ya era.

—En fin, nos vemos, Apolo. Hasta nunca, Helghe. Solo grita si necesitas ayuda, Lucy.

Helghe se mordió la lengua para evitar una contestación desastrosa; en su lugar, decidió abrir su libro de Geografía: —¡Oh, una ecuación, mira qué interesante, Lucy!

Apolo cumplió su rol como mejor amigo y no puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El camino a su casa nunca se había sentido tan corto. Normalmente lo hacía en veinte minutos si caminaba despacio, pero ahora que tenía a Lucy a su lado, se sintió como una caminata de cinco minutos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella sin despertar su mal humor o encender la llama de la beligerancia. Era harto conocido que la buena voluntad de Lucy chocaba con su ira titánica y la paciencia explosiva de su carácter. Ahora que fingía la ignorancia absoluta, tenía tiempo de mirar abiertamente los detalles que conseguía furtivamente.

Notó, por ejemplo, que la gorra de béisbol que usaba Lucy le quedaba ligeramente pequeña y que tenía un hijo azul que se deshacía de uno de los bordes. Notó, también, que su cabello _como las doradas hebras del maíz_ se desordenaba en una cascada abundante y que sus cejas eran tan rubias que apenas hacían sombras sobre su frente. Notó, con diversión absoluta, que su cabeza tenía, efectivamente, la forma de un balón y que su falda escocesa era en realidad un vestido hecho de una camisa a cuadros. Notó que Lucy tenía el olor del primer amor de su vida y que no podía encontrar un símil que funcionara para describirlo. Notó que caminaba a paso lento para explicarle con paciencia todos los objetos que se cruzaban en el camino. Notó, mientras avanzaban, que estaba perdido y que tenía infinitas ganas de confesarle lo mucho que lo aturdía su presencia.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Helghe?

—No.

—¿Perdona?

—¡Quise decir que sí! —Respondió con rapidez—. ¡Te escucho atentamente, Luciana!

Lucy se paró y lo observó atentamente.

—Helghe, sé que tú no me mentirías. Si tu memoria regresara de pronto, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

En el crepúsculo del mejor plan de toda su vida, Helghe se enfrentó a los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo y su consciencia le ganó la batalla a la razón.

—Sí, Lucy, yo te lo diría.

* * *

 **Nota de Killa:**

He escrito con la clara consigna de no hacer el gender bender el centro del fic (aunque así parezca, por obvias razones). He desarrollado una trama adicional que espero sea más interesante que el gender bender en sí, pero eso ya me lo dirán después (si es que llegamos al después). He avanzado hasta el capítulo 10, así que, dependiendo de cómo le vaya al fic, podría haber actualizaciones diarias. Bueno, lo dejo ahí, para quienes me siguen leyendo y les interesa conocer más de mis procesos de escritura, los invito a acompañarme a Facebook (donde suelo subir las novedades o avances de lo que escribo).

Explicaciones sobre los nombres:

1\. Helghe realmente es un rey vikingo de la mitología nórdica. No haré más comentarios sobre el nombre porque hay un capítulo que es bastante autoexplicativo, pero la razón más obvia para escogerlo es su parecido con el Helga original.

2\. Sobre Phoebe, bueno, sé que pude haber usado la variación masculina directa, pero quería que sonara masculino por una razón que explicaré más adelante. Sin embargo, en la mitología griega solían referirse al dios Apolo como Phoebus Apolo (que es la variación masculina de Phoebe), así que es Phoebe en esencia.

3\. ¡Arnold me dio muchos dolores de cabeza! Sin embargo, en la serie, se explica que toma el nombre de su abuelo materno. Por eso, imaginé que, de haber sido niña, le hubieran puesto el nombre de su abuela materna. Me puse a ver nombres que rimaran bien con Arnold (que sonaran igual de amables) y me pareció que Lucy era una buena opción (así suelo llamar a la hija imaginaria que inventé para Arnold y Helga en otros fics). No crean que Helghe se ha olvidado de los apodos: los tendrá (estoy segura de que les gustará el que mencionaré en próximos capítulos).

4\. Decidí mantener a Gerald como hombre porque quiero divertirme. Si pudieran, en este momento, escucharían mi risa malvada.

5\. Quería poner una lista de los personajes que van a cambiar de género, pero creo que quita la sorpresa de leerlo en el capítulo, así que la iré actualizando conforme vayan apareciendo los personajes.

¡Un abrazo de oso a todos por su paciencia y por continuar leyéndome! Si les ha gustado este intento de gender bender, les agradecería mucho que me lo hagan saber porque la verdad no me siento muy segura si segur publicándolo o eliminarlo y subir un one shot… en fin, ¡les agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí!

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
